sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Psychology 101
Paul looks up from his position of guard duty and nods at Amylynn's entrance. Shenner is asleep by his feet, wrapped in a blanket. Amylynn looks a lot healthier and alert. Her hateful expression gone. The Corellian gives her a wry smile. "How are you doing this morning?" he asks her pleasantly. Amylynn nods slightly "Better, much better." Paul smiles and stretches. "Yeah, you look a lot better than last night. It's amazing what a little rest and peace and quiet can do for a person." Amylynn smiles slightly "I bet, I swear all i wanted to do was kill someone yesterday....whoa, had voices in my head." "I can relate to that," Paul echos. "I was beginning to think that I was going out of my head, 'cause it was obvious to me that almost everyone else was." He shakes his head ironically. "I'll just be happy when this is all said and done." Amylynn nods and watches the ramp. She seems distant. Paul looks at the woman thoughtfully. "Anything important going on that you've heard of?" Amylynn shrugs. "Everyone is being hunted as far as i know. Death ,destruction, the norm." You hear a snort of humor burst from Paul. "Yeah, that seems about par for the course around here." He then looks at her curiously. "So, what are you planning on doing from here on out? I'd imagine you've got some heavy decisions to deal with." Amylynn nods "My father is heading to New Republic spcae, guess i'm joining the NR. Paul shifts his position, easing the strain on his right side. "You don't sound too enthused about it," he notes idly. Amylynn holds up a finger "Like I have much of a choice." Paul shrugs. "You could always go independent, or join one of the other political factions that are running around. They're a dime a dozen really." Amylynn shakes her head "Sorry Kiddo, I have some personal beefs with the Empire now." Paul turns his head to Amylynn. "Because of Solo? Or is there more?" Amylynn nods "You were paying attention last night about my Parents?" Paul frowns, "I don't think I was around during that conversation," he muses, "but I gather from your tone that the Empire is after them because of what you did?" Amylynn nods again "They attacked my fathers corvette. He barely escaped. My mother was killed in the attack and dad lost his left hand." Paul glares at the floor and then the ceiling. "Figures," is all he is finally able to choke out. "Sorry about that ... your Dad okay now?" Amylynn shurgs lightly "He'll hold out. He's a strong man. nice to know at least he got away." Paul observes Amylynn for a moment. "Yeah, that's something. No sibs?" Amylynn shakes her head "No just me and my dad now. Maybe Ace, if he's still Alive." You say, "Who's Ace?"" Amylynn shakes her head "Don't ask....ya really don't wanna know." Paul considers the woman next to him with a puzzled expression. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know, but if you don't want to talk about it, well I would completely understand." Amylynn looks to Paul and shurg "You Corellian and your trying to learn everything about me. Sorry chummer I know when to keep secrets." Paul chuckles. "Being a Corellian man doesn't instantly mean that the person is instant scum or has sly plan up his sleeve." He turns and smiles at Amylynn. "I'm asking you because I'm curious, and because if everyone on this ship is going to work together, it would help if we knew each other a little better - trusted one another." He leans back and glances at Shenner's sleeping form. "Feel free to keep your secrets, I have no desire or plan to try and pry them out of you." Amylynn wags her finger at Paul "I'm a corellian gal, I learned not to allways trust Corellian men. " "And I being a Corellian man, I'd say that was a wise decision." Paul wryly smiles to himself. "I certainly don't trust any of 'em." Amylynn shakes her head and Blahs "It gets harder and harder to trust anyone these days." Paul chuckles again at that. "My dear lady," he observes wryly, "you just said a mouthful." Several hours later: Having switched guard duty with Shenner in the late morning, it is now Paul's turn to catch some shut eye. He has curled himself up by the wall and it's been close to six hours now, making it about 5:00pm now. Paul rolls over and growls softly in his sleep. Shenner, in much the same position as when you fell asleep six hours ago, stretches stiffly, cracks her neck, and blinks down at you. The Corellian at your feet frowns in his sleep and begins to murmur softly, his words soft and somewhat garbled. "dyin ... come on ...Alx?... pick up, dyin' here buddy ... shit ...... collapse .... dark ..... read me? ...Alx?" He rolls over fretfully. Shenner blinks, again, and moves to crouch by you. "Paul?" Paul lets out a sharp cry and jerks back, woken up by either your voice or his dream. He cracks his head against the wall sharply. "Ow! Damnit!" He rubs the back of his in annoyance and looks around. "What's up Shen?" he asks distractedly. Shenner starts. "I'm sorry!" she yelps, reeling back from you. "You were, uh, you were just mumblin', see?" Rubbing his head some more, Paul sits up and flicks Shenner a small curve of his lips. "Hey, not your fault ... just a stupid nightmare." He stretches then and leans against the wall. "I think I'll stay awake for awhile." he notes wryly. Shenner nods, troubledly, and notes, "It's been quiet..." Paul rubs his eyes and restlessly runs his fingers through his hair. "I expected as much." he murmurs. He sighs softly. He rolls up the blanket and pillow and sticks them in a corner before standing up. "We should go soon." The redheaded kid just nods, restlessly. "I dunno what's keepin' 'em..." Paul lets out a soft bark of a laugh. "That's privileged information and not for the likes of you or me to know, kiddo." He walks around a bit, swinging his arms. "Least they seem to have done a good job of fixing me up at the Med center ... I'll have to remember to send a thank you card," he snickers. Shenner smiles weakly. Tand wanders down the corridor, a data-pad held in his right hand. Paul looks up at Tand's entrance and nods in greeting. Tand nods once to Paul, "Evening, how's it going?" Looking much the same as when she'd been on hand to witness the earlier brouhaha between those in charge of the ship, a tired-looking Shenner is parked at the airlock hatch across from Paul Nighman; at the arrival of Tand, the kid glances over wearily. "So far so good," the lanky Corellian replies. "Mostly just waiting for someone to make up their bloody minds." He smiles good humoredly, taking the bite out of his words. Tand has spent most of the day checking over the various mechanical area's of the ship, his once clean (if you ever considered them clean) clothes are streaked with stains from various lubricants and other fluids commonly associated with sublight engines. He says, "Oh, well I was bored earlier today so I took initiative and double checked on the ship systems." he pauses then says, "Wow, Jessalyn is a good mechanic, this bucket is in top shape." Leaning against the wall as if propping it, or perhaps herself up, Shenner smiles weakly, only one side of her mouth crooking up. Paul smiles at the kid's enthusiasm, but his face looks a little sad at the mention of Jessalyn. "Yeah," he says softly, "she's a real pro." He looks the kid over approvingly. "So, if you are big into mechanics, do you have any idea what Tacra's speciality is? I'm trying to organize the crew here, since we seem to have a lack of coordination going on at the moment." Tand lifts up the data-pad, his head motions to it, "I was just about to conduct the final on the hyperdrives, just to make sure." he smiles and says, "Tacra's good at a lot of things, she can fly, sneak, .." he grins slyly, "Find things in her pocket she shouldn't have." he glances at Shenner, smiling a little her way before continuing, "I know a little bit about slicing and programming too, and I'm a good sneak." Paul nods his thanks at that and his eyes seem warmer and more friendly. "Well sneaking and finding ah, lost items, won't be as useful a skill once we're outta here, but are good life skills." He chews his lip thoughtfully. "Having spare pilots is always good. Tell you what, I want you to keep an eye on the mechanics of the ship - that is your main job on board now until you hear otherwise. I'll keep in mind your slicing and programming skills, as I'm sure they will come in handy." He tilts his head for a moment. "Since I don't know if we will need another pilot right now, do you think Tacra would be willing to act as your assistant, or would that cause her to bristle?" Tand pauses for a moment as he reflects on his long time friend of Tacra. "Umm." he winces after a thought passes, and says, "Well, howabout we just stay paired together? Assistant is a harsh word and I know she wouldn't like that." Paul nods and gives Tand a wry smile. "Yeah, I think you're right. Okay, you two keep together and keep going the way that you are. Between you, me, and Shen, I think you guys are the most level headed people on board here right now." He leans against the wall. Tand looks down as he pats his holstered weapon, "I'm really not that good at using this though, I haven't really fired it since they were training us." he nods a little to Paul, offering a smile, "Thanks. Hey, if there is anything I can do, let me know. It feels good working with good people for once." Shenner issues a low snort. "Levelheaded? Me? You got the right street rat, pal?" she mutters at Paul, but not with any real rancor. The Corellian looks at your blaster. "Hopefully you won't have any need for that." He turns to Shenner and grins. "You need a nap, don't you?" he teases her. Tand looks aft, almost as if the engine room summons him, but he fights the calling and leans back against the corridor wall, "So, the both of you guys play music?" Paul turns back to Tand. "Just do me a favor, Lando asked me to pull this ship together, and that is what I am going to do. However, I do not work for the New Republic, so "legally" I have no say here. If Leia or Winter order you to do otherwise, go ahead and do so. However, I want you to inform me of any new duties that are assigned to you and who assigned them, alright?" Paul then smiles and replies, "And yeah, we play music." Paul gives Shenner a grin. "And you mentioned that you do too Tand, right?" Tand nods slowly to Paul's commands, "Right, I understand." he shrugs a little and says, "I play or played the Bimmian Flute and Bith Sax, if that's worth anything." Shenner seems to come a little more alive, eyeing the young man consideringly. "You got either of 'em with yah, pal?" Paul chuckles. "Music is always worth something. I'm sure that Shen and I would be honored if you'd play with us some time." Tand shakes his head regretfully, "No, the jerks that stranded Tac an I took off with both of em." he sighs, "I worked my hide off for those things." Paul_Nighman growls a bit at that. "That's a shame." Shenner shuffles a bit a bit, then says, "Well, uh. I got two flutes, now that Paul gimme one. And my guitar." Tand's eyes flicker over to Shenner, "You have a /Bimmian/ flute?" he asks hopefully. He gives a shrug to Paul, "Ain't the first time it happened, heh the worst was being stranded on Tatooine years ago, now that was bad. Only good thing that came out of that was meeting Tac." Paul winces when Tand mentions stranding and Tatooine in the same breath and gives Shenner a funny little side glance, as if he were trying to judge her reactions. "Uh right, okay. Well, I really need to coordinate with the rest "Ain't got no idea what a Bimmian looks like, much less their flutes," Shenner mutters, half-smiling. She _does_ blink a bit, though, at the mention of Tatooine... and stranding... and eyes Tand a little more closely. Tand shrugs and walks over to Paul's spot, "Sure, that's cool." "Thanks." Paul turns to Shen, removing himself from his spot on the wall. "Okay Shen, you're in charge of the door, if anyone tries to leave, remind them that we will leave whenever we're ready to, whether they are on board or not. Under no circumstances does Leia leave. Okay?" The redheaded kid nods tersely. "Got it." You say, "Okay, then I'm off to see the wizard, or princess, or whatever." Paul strides out of the room." You quickly cross to fore, heading into the main corridor of the ship. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard You walk Fore to the Bridge of the ship. Bridge--Black Dragon This is the bridge of the Black Dragon. All the instramental pannels are black attoned with silver. The Captains Chair to the Black Dragon has consoles on the arm rests for the captain's personal use. Contents: Leia Winter YT-1300 Black Dragon Datacore YT-1300 Black Dragon DSURN Terminal NavComp -- YT-1300 Black Dragon "Knock knock" says Paul. "Excuse me for interrupting, but your Majesty if I may bend your ear for a moment?" Winter looks up. Winter says, "And you might be?" Leia sits over in a chair near Winter, frowning. She looks up at the voice and offers Paul a silent nod. Paul lets out a deep breath and then nods. "Alright then, just wanted to check on a few things. Lando asked me to organize the crew, so that is what I'm doing, unless you have any objections. I'm basically learning what everyone is best at and giving them tasks so they have something to keep them occupied and focused. I am assuming that either Winter here," he says nodding to Winter, "or myself will be piloting the ship." He frowns in concentration for a moment. "Can't think of anything else, although if there is a course of action that has been planned, I would appreciate knowing what that is. Do either of you have anything you like to add to this? Any problems with what I am doing?" Winter arches a slender brow. Leia nods slightly, "We won't be going far from here at all, I want to stay close and check on any ships that have left in the last few days, anything that might lead us to Han." Paul suddenly realizes a breach in his manners. "I'm sorry," he says, turning to Winter, "I'm Paul Nighman, one of the recently gathered entourage." He offers his hand to Winter along with a charming Corellian smile. Turning back to Leia, Paul nods professionally. "Any other orders your Majesty? And, do you intend to stay in orbit, or planetside?" Leia considers this, then responds, "We better remain in orbit, the planet itself is far too dangerous right now." Paul nods in agreement. "That would have been my recommendation as well.Are you need of a pilot? At this point I've assigned Tand to ship maintenance, and Tacra will work with him. However, he has informed me that she is also a pilot, as am I. Just for your reference. Amylynn will probably just stand as ship board medic, unless she has some other skill that she wishes to employ - I haven't had the chance to ask her yet." He regards Leia thoughtfully. "Any leads or news yet on either front?" Winter listens to the conversation as she reads consoles on the ship's condition. Leia shakes her head quietly in a negative fashion. "No, but we're not going far from here,.. unless we get a lead on Han." Paul nods and his expression grows more concerned. "And Luke and Jessalyn? Has he bothered to even report in?" As Leia seems to be thinking about something else, Paul waits as patiently as he can, casting a glance back to Winter, this time getting a good look at the woman. Winter: A windswept, short mane of snowy white hair frames the delicate face of this woman standing before you. Winter looks back to you with strikingly brilliant emerald green eyes, her gaze cold, betraying no emotion in the least. Her skin is the color of pale moonlight on a cold winters night, her lips have a soft rose colour to them. Her frame, tall and lithe moves with a refined poise and grace as she steps, giving the illusion of almost gliding as she walks. Winter notices your glance and responds with only a nod, silent and emotionless. A skintight black bodysuit shrouds and clings faithfully to Winter's tall form. Finite lines of silver run through it, barely visible even underlight, suggesting the dampening nature of the garment. Her normally snow white hair is covered under a similar black bandana, a stray wispy bang snakeing free to the light. Around her waist is a small utility belt, with a blaster pistol holstered to the rear. A small bump in her boot suggests something of a defensive nature there as well. Slung over one shoulder is a snubbed rifle, outfitted with a long range scope. She looks at you with a icy calm, her green eyes shimmering in the light. This is not the lady in waiting you might know, this is an agent of the New Republic...a deadly "Targeter" Winter looks up at Paul as he glances at her and responds with a very even, "Yes?" Paul returns Winter's gaze evenly, but with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I don't know you, but, well, you suit your name perfectly. Not that you don't already know this I'm sure." Winter says, "And you are about three steps from finding out the rest of the reasons for it." Paul looks at Winter, a hint of confusion in his eyes, but he makes no comment. Leia shakes her head slightly to Paul, "I've gotten word from no one, but Luke will let me know if he runs into trouble." Paul nods gravely and then looks back and forth between the two women. "Well, unless there's anything else you need from me, then I'll finish coordinating the crew?" Winter keeps her gaze affixed upon Paul. Paul waits, his carefully maintained expression calm and unruffled. Winter looks over to Leia finally. Tacra walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Tacra has arrived. Paul looks over at Tacra, "Ah, Tacra, just the person I wanted to talk to next." Leia sighs at the comchatter, "Why isn't Lando here? Who let him leave the ship?" Tacra pokes her head in, eyes widening as she spots that white-haired woman who had held the blaster on her earlier. She steps in though, nodding to Paul as he speaks up. "Er... okay. What'd ya want?" He shakes his head in negation. "Let me see if Leia has anything she needs me to do. Can I meet you in the crew quarters in a few minutes?" Winter says, "That is Counseler Organa-Solo." Tacra bobs her head, her wraith-like form moving out of the room again. "Sure." She eyes Winter for a moment, then nods at Leia as she leaves, still looking quite stiff. "Er... Royalness." Then she ducks into the hallway. Tacra walks into the Main Corridor of the ship. Tacra has left. Paul turns back to Winter, his expression bland. "Alright ... I'll see if I can remember that ... it's a pretty long title." He frowns slightly, "And I thought she was Princess?" he notes mildly. Winter says, "To those who knew her as such. You may address her as Counselor. *That* is her title now." Winter's eyes shimmer coldly. Paul's eyes narrow and he turns to Leia, his face becoming more pleasant. "I hate to hassle you, but do you have a preference in how I address you?" Leia glances to Winter, then to Paul, "At this point, I'll be happy if we can all make it out of here in one piece.. with Han and Luke. It doesn't bother me." Paul, sensing that he is at a disadvantage here, merely nods to both women, his expression professional, but cold. He clicks his heels together and then turns and leaves. You walk into the Main Corridor of the ship. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard You walk into the Main Corridor of the ship Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard You walk into the Entry Area of the ship. Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Tacra Shenner Shenner, still parked by the airlock, looks up warily at Tacra's arrival. The approach of Paul Nighman just after her doesn't quite ease the kid's expression. Paul strides in, his expression frosty with anger just barely held in check. He nods at Tacra and Shenner and then turns to Tacra, making an effort to have a pleasant voice. "Ah there you are, whenever you have a spare moment, I'd love to just talk with you." Tacra's cool gaze slips past Shenner to rest on Paul, but she smiles wanly as he speaks up. "Sure," she says easily. "What about?" Paul runs a hand through his hair and takes a stabilizing breath. "It's my job to try to organize everyone and get this ship a little more orderly. Tand mentioned to me that you were a pilot, and I was wondering what skills you have?" Tacra sets her jaw, her fingers tapping her belt as she glances down the corridor. "Only piloted freighters, but a variety of those. Learned more by trial and error, working for whatever smugglers would hire Tand and me. But yeah, I can get around, and I picked it up fast." She narrows her gaze, cocking her head to one side curiously. "Why?" Paul nods. "Just wanted to know, so I could determine what is the best thing that you can do on board. Since we already have a pilot, I've informed them that you have some experience there, so in a pinch they may call on you. Otherwise, if it is acceptable to you, I'd like you to work in tandem with Tand - keeping the mechanics of this ship up and going to it's full potential." Tacra purses her lips, shrugging absently. "Sure, sounds good. Most of my other talents lie in 'aquiring' things, so here..." She glances about, and nods. "Helping Tand is as good as anything." Paul leans against a wall and eyes you gratefully. "Good. Like I told Tand, I get the feeling that you and he and Shenner are the most mature in this little group of ours." He sighs. "If Leia or Winter should ask you to do something, give you an order or change of assignment, go ahead and follow their orders. However, please inform me of the change to your assignment and who ordered it, just so I can keep track of what is going on. Alright?" Tacra, at being told she and Shenner were the most mature people on the ship, eyes the kid at the ramp controls dubiously. She nods though, turning her attention back to Paul. "Sure. Though... I try to stay away from Winter, if she's that silver-haired scary-looking woman. I'll let you know if anything changes, though." Paul's gaze moves between Shenner and Tacra, sensing a problem. He makes the clear decision not to tackle it now. "Good. Thank you for your cooperation." he adds. He looks at Tacra and gives you a grin. "She -is- kinda scary, huh? Glad it's not just me that thinks so." The rack-thin woman snorts softly, grinning over at Paul. "Well sure," Tacra admits. "First time I laid eyes on her, she drew her blaster on me and started giving me the third degree. Wouldn't lay off 'till that dark-looking General told her Skywalker had offered me a job." Shenner keeps eyeing the airlock controls, pointedly avoiding Tacra's gaze. The rangy Corellian chuckles. "Yeah, I made the mistake of looking at her ... that seemed enough to make her want to dice me into sushi ... and then she tried to bully me in front of Leia about her Majesty's title and such. She's a puzzle for sure, but I don't think it's one I care to try and solve." He shrugs his shoulders. "Like you said, probably best to just stay out of her way. " Tacra musingly glances down the corridor again. "I dunno the Princess at all, so I dunno really /what/ to call her. 'Leia' seems wrong." Paul shrugs. "She seemed to indicate to me that she didn't much care, but then again, she was kinda vague and might have been referencing something else. I decided it was the better part of judgement to leave, since Ice Lady was pissing me off, and I don't make the wisest decisions when I'm cranky." Tacra nods in agreement, her pale gaze absently on Shenner while the girl studies the airlock controls. "Hrmph. Well, each day this ship gets stranger and stranger, so I'm not holding my breath for any sort of cooperative attitude from anyone.. but still, it's better than sleeping out on Palanhi." She eyes Paul for a moment, and asks, "Where're we going next?" Shenner slides a glance sideways to Tacra, and growls, "If you want a cooperative attitude, try having one yourself, lady." Paul eyes Tacra and then Shenner and in a firm tone says, "Well be that as it may, I'm asking everyone here to do their utmost to work together cause our very lives might just depend on it." Tacra casts Shenner a glance that one might cast a young child. "I'm not the one with the chip on her shoulder on this boat, kiddo." A wry smile touches her lips, and she turns back to Paul. "Well, granted. Never know how a group will pull together in a pinch." At these words though, her gaze does flick dubiously towards the girl. "_I_," Shenner snaps, not doing a very convincing job of living up to Paul's claim that she's one of the most mature people on the ship, "wasn't the one being a smartass. Don't talk down to me, woman, just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't know sarcasm when I hear it." Paul turns to Tacra, his lips thining and his eyes serious. "Look, I don't know what is going on between you two, but I'm asking you both to either deal with it now or forget about it and work together. I don't have time to have to worry about who is having a snit with who on board here." He points a finger at one and then the other. "I don't want to have to worry about how we "might" pull together in a pinch." Tacra plants her hands on her hips, turning towards the girl with a resolute set to her jaw. "Listen, I did nothing to you. Ever since I got on this ship you've acted like a frostbitten bantha, and, I might add, you're the only one." She pauses, considering. "Except maybe Winter, but I take it she's aptly named. I'm more than happy to ignore you if you can't see straight to being civil, and if that's the case, I suggest you do the same." Shenner snaps back, ticking off items on her fingers, "You were a goddamned stranger coming onto the boat; how the hell did you expect me to react? You bit my head off for demanding to know who I was, then tried to 'pretend' you actually gave a karking damn about whatever might happen to upset me -- yeah, I know _that_ kind of sarcasm when I hear it!" Paul sighs and steps back for a moment, wondering if it wouldn't be better for the two of them to fight it out for a moment. He walks across the room and positions himself by the door to prevent escape. Shenner whirls on Paul, and adds, "As of now, Paul, yeah, great, I'll be happy to do my duty to ignore this woman, it's not like I'm anything but cargo around here anyway. I'm gonna get a nap. 'Scuse me." With that, Shenner stalks off down the hall towards the access hatch into the cargo bay, through which she promptly disappears. Shenner walks into the Cargo Bay of the ship Shenner has left. Tacra doesn't budge as Shenner snaps at her, merely looking at the girl as though she'd lost a few neurons too many. "Girl, I don't know what world you're living in, but..." Her voice trails off as Shenner stalks down the corridor. Wrinkling her nose, she mutters to herself, "Well, isn't /this/ wonderful." Paul growls, "Crap!" and fixes his gaze on Tacra. "Okay, look, do me a favor and cut the kid some slack, alright? Don't give her any lip or any excuse. This is not an order, I'm asking you for a favor here." Tacra glares in Paul's direction. "You think I've been giving her lip? Cripes, I went out of my way the other day to ask how she was, and all she did was bark at me. There comes a point where I stop beating my head against the wall, ya know!" Paul holds up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Okay Tacra, I hear you, now hear me out for a minute and try to understand." He sighs and rubs his head. "You and Shen have more in common than you think. Shen was also stranded on Tatooine a year ago. She managed to survive there, on her own, at 16 for nearly a year. In the last few weeks she has been yanked from that life, brought into this mess, had her best friend and reason for being here endangered multiple times, has had to deal with new people, new situations, and more trouble than you can shake a stick at, and all of this without any prior warning or knowledge thereof. On top of that, there's me, the shit that left her on Tatooine, who just showed up in her life again a few days ago. People have been trying to hurt, maim, and kill the only people that she associates with as family. She is scared, she is confused, and she is wary. She had every right to be suspicious of you when you came on board, and no offense, I like your manner just fine, but you do have a lovely sarcastic edge to your person that, in Shenner's current condition is enough to push her over the edge. So, again, I'm asking you for a favor - to give the kid some space. If you'll guard the door, I'll go talk with her now and see if I can't help resolve this." He takes a deep breath. "Okay?" Tacra eyes you for a long moment, and finally nods. "Okay. But I'll tell ya, I've ceased trying to be nice to the little bugger, when all it gets me is a teenage snit-attack. I'll just ignore her until she gets over whatever it is she needs to get over." She makes a slicing motion with her hand through the air, her gaze meeting yours. "Okay?" Disappointed eyes meet yours and Paul sighs uncomfortably. "I had hoped for more, but if that's the best you can do, then it will have to suffice." He stares down at the cargo hold door and then back at Tacra. "So, will you watch the ramp and keep everyone in who is supposed to be in?" "Well, in my current mood, that's all I can do. Later... we'll see." Stubborn blue eyes meet yours, and she nods, patting her blaster. "I'll guard the door, sure. Go ahead." Paul nods and gives her a grateful smile. "I really appreciate this, thanks Tacra. Let me know if you have any problems, if anything comes up," and with that he turns and enters the cargo hold. You grab ahold of the access handles on the floor panel and lift it away, setting it carefully to the side. You lower yourself into the cargo bay. Cargo Bay--Black Dragon This is the main cargo bay. All ship's cargo is kept here. Contents: Shenner Paul descends the ladder and then walks over to Shenner, his eyes disappointed and grim. Shenner is parked on the floor, crosslegged, elbows planted on each knee and her chin propped in her hands. She's facing away from the ladder, and is staring daggers at the far well; she does not turn at the sound of arrival behind her. The sound of Paul's footsteps grows louder until they stop behind you. Shenner still doesn't move, apparently quite firmly in the grip of what you'd so aptly described as a 'snit'. "Shen, we have to talk." Paul stands behind her, his face both frustrated and pitying. "I already know what you're gonna say," Shenner retorts, her voice hoarse and hard-edged. "You're gonna tell me how important it is that we all work together 'cause it might keep us from gettin' killed. Yeah. I know. Save your breath, Paul." Paul lets out a angry oath and drops to one knee, turning Shenner around abruptly so that she is facing him. "Damnit all, don't you go putting words into my mouth, you got it?! That is not at all what I was going to say!" His face is tight, his eyes angry. He looks rather like he did when he first mistook Shenner for someone else. In fact, that expression almost pales in comparison. Shenner, when whirled, can be seen to have a hot, angered -- and perhaps wounded -- gaze as well, and her features tauten further. "What then?" she barks out. "That I ought to be nice to somebody who thinks I'm a snotnosed brat? Sorry to disappoint you, pal" -- her voice lowers, but grows no less sharp or bitter --"maybe I'm just not as mature as you think I am." Paul's gaze narrows, his hands hard on your shoulders. "Well then maybe you're not. Maybe I made a mistake." Shenner forcibly jerks herself out of your grasp, and growls, "Yeah, well, pal, maybe you did." Her voice grows more ragged, like a piece of old cloth unraveling, as she re-rivets her gaze to the far wall and continues, "Don't worry. I won't do nothin' to endanger anybody but don't bloody well ask me to pretend I like somebody who thinks I'm a little heap of shit to avoid stepping on! I karkin' well got enough of _that_ bein' a whore's daughter, you hear me?!" Paul starts to reach for Shenner, his face enraged, but when she reaches the end of her outpouring he stops short. His expression wavers, grows grim. "Yeah," he replies, his voice a low growl, "I hear you just fine. Now you hear me. You made a mistake. Period. When somebody makes a mistake, they should apologize. I had worse introduction to Amylynn than you did with Tacra, but we've made our peace. I'm not saying you were not justified in your reaction, but when she tried to be nice to you later, she was being genuine and your damn pride wouldn't let you bend. No one thinks that you are shit Shenner, except maybe yourself. How you are born isn't what counts, it's what you make of yourself." His voice then drops, softens. "And you surpassed it all and made yourself into something better than what you came from ... by a long shot." Shenner lifts a hand to rub at her temple, as though in reaction to a headache. "If _she_ tells me she meant to be nice, I'll believe her," the kid grumbles at last, voice still very ragged. "Maybe." She still does not look at you, nor does she comment on anything you've said about herself. Paul leans against the wall, staring at Shenner. "Well, don't hold your breath. She's just as stubborn and prideful as you, and she isn't going to bend her neck either until she's cooled down some. If you think I'm a liar, than so be it, but she told me that she was not being deliberately snide." Paul rubs his eyes and lets out a soft noise, something between and moan and a groan. "She'll give you space, and more when she can. She told me she would." Paul turns and starts to walk away from Shenner, torward his stuff. Paul stops as he reaches the seperating crates. His voice is ragged and low when he asks softly, "Shen ... do you want to talk about it?" The "it" isn't identified, but the implication is obvious. Shenner makes a noise somewhere between snort... and sniffle. "Dunno what more there is to say," she answers, a little wildly, as though flailing for her words. Paul takes a deep breath and turns around. He walks slowly back to Shen, his footfalls echoing lightly in the hold. He lays his hands on her shoulders from behind. "I would think there would be a lot more to be said, things that you've probably been wanting to say for a long time, but with no one to say them to." He squeezes gently, encouragingly. "I'm here, and although I may not be the one you wanted to say these things to, I'm the one that will listen." Shenner's head drops, and you can hear her make another little strangled sniffling noise. "Ain't... sure why I told you that," she mumbles. "I... told Jessalyn, but now..." Paul says nothing but pulls Shen back gently so that she is leaning against him, his hands still gripping her shoulders in support. "You were mad, and that's usually when the truth will out." He sighs and you can feel the expansion of his chest against your back. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk some more, and if you don't, I'd understand that too." "Dunno what to say," Shenner tells you raggedly. She turns, almost unconsciously, and presses her cheek to your shoulder, adding in a whisper, "I-I was drunk when I told Jess, made it kinda... easier to talk..." "I'm afraid I don't have any liquor on me," he notes softly, "cause you know what a bastard it makes me." Paul continues to hold Shenner close, his head dropping to rest next to hers. "There's no pressure here Shen, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you." He emphasizes the -you- slightly, as if he wasn't there for anyone else. Shenner whispers, "Ain't... had nobody, since Mom died." Paul grips Shenner hard, a lump forming in this throat. He keeps her back to him, but wraps his arms across the front of her shoulders, pulling her against him in a fierce hug. In a voice like the low purring of a cat he murmurs, "Okay, so now you got me." Shenner squirms around in your grasp, first to give you a return hug that's surprisingly crushing for her slight frame -- or perhaps not, for after all, this _is_ Shenner -- and then to lift her face to yours, her eyes searching, strangely defenseless. "And... what do I got in you?" she asks, voice small. Paul lets out a surprised breath at Shenner's sudden response, both in surprise of the action and due to the action itself. He looks down into her face and feels the bottom drop out of his heart. He blinks a few times and as if from a very far distance, he hears himself say quite clearly, "Anything you want." She lifts her slim young hands then, and, gingerly, as though testing the integrity of an energy field, she cups your face in her callused palms. "I don't... really know what I want yet," she admits, still staring up at you, her tone actually shy. "But... I like yah, Paul Nighman." Paul's eyes widen slightly at Shen's touch and you feel a distinct trembling run through his frame. He wets his lips a touch nervously, his eyes locked to yours. "Uh, thanks," he manages to growl softly, his voice low and husky. "I lo, uh like you too." He blinks, and another tremor runs through him. Shenner takes in your expression, and her mouth quirks, in a ghost of a lopsided grin. "You're alright... for a Corellian." She leans to you once more, and once more hugs you, before pulling back, starting to disengage from your arms. Her expression sobers. "And... you're right... I-I guess I should talk to Tacra... but when I ain't so tired. I'm gonna sleep, okay?" Her gaze stays on you, as she relays this. Paul stares at Shenner, his system still running at full throttle. He quells another tremor before it begins and clears his throat. "Gee, thanks," he manages. "Sleep is good, and I'm glad that you will talk with Tacra ... she's got a sharp edge to her, but she's okay I think." He hears himself talking to Shen in normal tones, but his mind is whirling off in totally different directions, and he can't help but be amazed at the composure that he is throwing off. "Yeah, go get some sleep ... I need to take a walk first, but then I'll be sleeping myself, I guess." 'I hope' he thinks to himself. The girl grins a little at you, and pulls slowly out of your embrace before turning to settle herself down in her filched bedding. It is perhaps a measure of exactly how stressful the past days have been on Shenner that she drops asleep seemingly within moments, her hands curling up lightly in two loose fists beside her face on the pillow. Paul just stands there for a moment before he turns to look upon Shenner, already fast asleep. His hands form into fists that clench and unclench. He looks around the cargo hold and thinks to himself, "I don't need a nice walk, I need a nice run ... a nice long run that takes me far far away from this place." He sighs deeply and heads for the ladder, knowing that his conscience will only allow him the walk. Psychology 101